Корусантские силы безопасности
Корусантские силы безопасности (КСБ), также известные как Корусантская служба безопасности, Корусантская полиция, Полиция Галактического города, Республиканская служба безопасности или Секторальная полиция (позже Имперская секторальная полиция), были полицейскими и военизированными силами во времена правления Галактической Республики, Галактической Империи, Новой Республики и Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов. Они были ответственны за поддержание закона и порядка в галактической столице, Корусанте. Описание thumb|left|201px|Операция КСБ на нижних уровнях Корусанта В обязанности сотрудников КСБ входило регулярное патрулирование Галактического города, расследование преступлений, контртеррористические и контрразведывательные операции, действия по пресечению массовых беспорядков, защита дипломатов, поддержание порядка на воздушных трассах, и, в некоторых случаях, участие в обороне Корусанта. Во время ранней Республики КСБ управлял Начальник службы безопасности, спустя столетия руководство осуществляло Старшее командование Корусантских сил безопасности, а затем - Секторальное командование. В период укрепления власти Империи, управление КСБ перешло от Секторного командования к моффу, чья должность позже была заменена Чрезвычайным уполномоченным. Операции КСБ управлялись из Центральной штаб-квартиры и региональных штабов. thumb|left|200px|Рейд дроидов КСБ и Стражи Сената Хотя КСБ были укомплектованы, в основном, живыми полицейскими, дроидов также использовали, в том числе различные виды полицейских дроидов, собирающих информацию и ведущих предварительное расследование на месте преступления. Большая часть преступлений расследовалась детективами, высокопоставленные офицеры вели расследования намного реже. В состав Корусантских Сил Безопасности входили следующие спецподразделения: *Команда по обслуживанию и применению специальных видов оружия *Антитеррористическое подразделение *Подразделение по борьбе с организованной преступностью, *Отдел передвижений *Криминалистическое подразделение. Если офицеры чувствовали, что попадали в опасную зону, то они могли запросить помощь от любой свободной полицейской патрульной машины резервного подразделения. История left|thumb|200px|Офицеры КСБ с мастером-джедаем Дином КСБ было одной из старейших планетарных полиций в исследованной части Галактики. После Разорения Корусанта и последующей Холодной войны, Служба наводила порядок на Корусанте, противостоя организованным преступным группам, таким, как Чёрное солнце и Гильдия кочующих торговцев. Однако, в связи с истощением ресурсов и высоким уровнем усталости личного состава, КСБ не справилось с задачей, оставив немалую часть планеты под контролем бандформирований. thumb|200px|Подземная полиция КСБ В последние годы Галактической Республики КСБ помогало Страже Сената, в чьи обязанности также входило поддержание порядка на Корусанте, и Ордену джедаев. Во время Войн клонов КСБ была усилена клонами-коммандос и ударными солдатами из Корусантской гвардии. После Приказа 66 КСБ помогало в охоте на джедаев, хотя многие офицеры КСБ в личных беседах выражали недовольство Императором Палпатином и его Новым порядком. Некоторые офицеры не давали ход делам об обнаружении джедаев, в последующем часть из них сотрудничала с Альянсом повстанцев, собирая и передавая информацию о событиях на планете. thumb|left|200px|Мофф Кадир с отрядом штурмовиков КСБ При Империи Корусантская гвардия взяла на себя главную ответственность за безопасность столицы. КСБ выступала, как вспомогательная структура Гвардии и кроме штатных сотрудников полиции, была укомплектована штурмовиками. Вместе с тем, в её рядах продолжали служить высокопоставленные офицеры, тесно связанные с антиимперскими организациями или даже являвшиеся их членами (такие как Джайлер Обрим и Пол Хаус). КСБ также дали новое название, Имперская Секторальная Полиция, хотя многие все еще называли её просто секторальной полицией. Позже контроль над КСБ передали от Секторального командования моффу. После неудачного Антиситхского заговора, в который входил мофф КСБ, командование была передано специальному уполномоченному. thumb|right|200px|Патруль безопасности в 19 ПБЯ Когда в 7 ПБЯ Новая Республика захватила Корусант, Корусантская гвардия была распущена, и восстановленный КСБ стал основным правоохранительным органом. С Падением Корусанта во время Юужань-вонгской войны большая часть КСБ была уничтожена, однако, ее восстановили после окончания конфликта. left|200px|thumb|Рейд Гвардии Галактического Альянса Вторая галактическая гражданская война поместила КСБ в центр конфликта между Галактическим Альянсом и Конфедерацией. Некоторые офицеры КСБ были завербованы в Гвардию Галактического Альянса противодействовать деятельности кореллианских террористов на Корусанте. ГГА была расформирована после гибели Тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Кейдуса. После Гражданской войны КСБ продолжала исполнять полицейские функции. Во время Освобождения Корусанта Орденом джедаев из-под контроля Затерянного племени ситхов, КСБ помогала джедаям, поскольку ситхи начали совершать теракты на Корусанте. Однако, количество жертв КСБ во время боёв за освобождение столицы оценивалось в несколько тысяч. Появления *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 1'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' * *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part Four'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Источники *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Five'' *''Star Wars Art: Concept'' *''Star Wars Comic 3'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Корусантские силы безопасности Категория:Офицеры Корусантских сил безопасности Категория:Подразделения Корусантских сил безопасности Категория:Организации Галактической Республики Категория:Организации Галактического Альянса Категория:Организации Новой Республики Категория:Правоохранительные органы Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи